catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
DustClan and MistClan Border
This is the border that separates MistClan and DustClan. Chat Ottertooth walked out of the thick undergrowth and stepped up to the border, sniffing hopefully at the air. The moonlight turned his light tabby pelt even paler. He looked around at the frost covered ground, staring out at the silence beyond the MistClan border. "Mistytail?" he called softly. His spirits began to fall as the silence drew on. Mistytail was padding silently toward the border, her tail flicking back and forth. She scented Ottertooth ahead and quickened her pace. Ottertooth heard paw steps up ahead, but the breeze that was blowing towards the sound made it difficult for him to make out who it was. He peered through the darkness, taking a few steps back. A purr grew in Mistytail's throat as she saw Ottertooth. She ran toward him and pressed her head against his shoulder. Ottertooth sighed in relief, and curled around her. "I thought you were someone else," he purred. Mistytail smiled happily and sat down next to him. "I've missed you so much," she murmured. "I've missed you too," he murmured softly. "It's been harder and harder to get away, since Leaf Bare is closing in. My Clan needs me for extra patrols." he let out a sigh, reminded of his sore paws. "But it's alright," he meowed suddenly, licking her cheek a few times. Mistytail looked at him with worried eyes. "If your Clan needs you..then you should be with them. I don't want anyone to get suspicious." Ottertooth's eyes widened. "I hardly get to see you anymore, I want to spend as much time as I can with you. I've been giving my all to my Clan right now." Mistytail looked down at her paws. "Well, if you think everything will be fine," she murmured. "Then I trust you." Ottertooth pressed against her. "It will be fine," he promised, more touched then he could ever say that she trusted him so much. "So how have you been?" he asked, smiling. "I'm good, just worried about Leaf bare," she replied. "It's been really cold." "It sure has," he replied, shivering slightly. "There are a few holes in the warriors' den, we're trying to patch them up but the wind keeps getting through. These past few nights have been freezing." Mistytail nodded. "I hope Lightningstar isn't too worried for us though. He always seems to unsure these days.." "Oh yes, how is he? I've bee a bit worried about him ever since the last gathering, he seemed very flustered." Ottertooth asked, concern in his eyes. "He's doing well," Mistytail replied. "But sometimes he gets confused with everything going on in the camp, especially now that it's Leaf bare." Ottertooth nodded slowly, his gaze thoughtful. "I bet he'll make it through, he's got a strong Clan at his side." Mistytail flicked her ears. "And what about you?" "I've been kind of tired lately, but I'm okay," he meowed softly, licking her ear. Mistytail purred softly. Ottertooth gazed up at the sky, which was beginning to get lighter. "Dawn is approaching," he murmured. Mistytail followed his gaze up to the sky and murmured in agreement. "I wish we didn't have to go," she mewed. "Whenever I see you I wish that we would never have to part like this," he agreed softly, touching his muzzle to her cheek. Mistytail purred softly but sighed. "If only we were in the same Clan." Category:MistClan Territory Category:DustClan Territory Category:Locations